The Plan
by Ivy-clover
Summary: Derek loves Casey, but she doesn't know. So what will Derek do when a new hot guy comes to school? One-shot


**Authors Note: Yes, yet another LWD fanfic, I just couldn't help myself. This one practically wrote itself and I finished it in two days so I couldn't wait to post it here. Again, this one stands on its own, I don't know where it would fit it at all. Anyway, hope you all like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or any characters mentioned here, no infringement was intended.**

"Hey Princess," a deep voice resounded across from her. Casey looked up and saw it was Derek, looking particularly smug. She sighed, irritated.

"What is it this time, Derek?" She looked back down at the novel she had been absorbed in.

"Nothing".

Casey looked up, completely caught off guard and surprised. "What?"

"Nothing," he had the Derek look he always got when he was planning something. She noticed that he had made himself comfortable, resting his feet on the table and crossing his arms over his chest. He smirked at her, and then she realized, with utter disgust, that she had been examining him. Quickly she turned back to her book, resigning herself to ignoring his presence. Little did she know that was part of his plan….

It wasn't that this was an odd situation, it had happened before, many times in fact, but still it did seem a little too convenient that on the day that a hot new student had arrived at school that Derek Venturi had decided to sit at his step-sister's table. No one questioned it, but they all surmised the obvious: Derek had a major thing for Casey and she didn't know it.

Sam sat with Emily and they both gave each other knowing looks. Derek always came to Casey's table for a reason, he always had reasons for everything, even if it didn't seem that way. There always was a reason for everything.

Sam smiled widely, he was happy for his friend; he just wished that he would make an actual move. It seemed every time he did something like this, it was for the reaction of everyone but Casey, which seemed odd but was actually very sweet….oddly.

Emily wondered if Casey would realize what Derek was doing, if she would finally catch on that he was keeping a major hottie from her. She alone knew that Casey desperately wanted a boyfriend, why couldn't Derek understand that? If he really cared, then he should make his move and let Casey decide. She knew that Casey would eventually choose Derek; it was obvious the way every other thought of hers was about guess who? That's right, Derek Venturi.

"Whatcha readin?"

Casey rolled her eyes and continued reading. "Of Mice and Men".

"Oh…is it good?"

She sighed, "Not particularly".

"Then why are you reading it?"

"It's for school, Derek, haven't you ever heard of a book report?" Casey glanced up at her step-brother, he looked bored to tears.

"Nope, never".

"Thought so" She turned back to her reading and was beginning to finally get interested when Derek spoke again.

"Whats going on in it?"

That's it, she'd had enough! Casey slammed the tiny book shut and glared up at an amused Derek. "What are you doing here, Derek?!"

Derek sat back and relaxed, giving their surroundings a good look-around before returning his attention to his fuming step-sister. "…Sitting".

Casey dropped the book and continued to glare at him. "Why are you here?"

Derek shrugged, "I told you….sitting". He met her eyes for a brief moment and thought he saw the slightest hint of endearment. _She's enjoying this…_

"Why here?" Casey countered, not giving an inch.

"Why not here?"

"Because I don't want you to be here!" Casey shouted, losing her cool. She suddenly clammed up as soon as she noticed that everyone had heard her.

Derek laughed at her, his eyes gleaming. Casey threw her napkin at him, it didn't make it very far so Derek laughed again. It was so pitiful that even Casey couldn't deny the hilarity.

After a moment of laughter, Casey stood, taking her tray. Derek stood as well, following her as she dumped out her trash and headed for the exit.

Casey gave him an odd look as they passed through the doorway. Luckily that was when the new guy came around, and Derek was relieved to know that Casey _looked at him_ instead of the big twitching muscle. He couldn't help but smile.

"Derek, you're acting so weird" Casey observed, smiling, as they headed down the halls towards Casey's locker.

"I like being weird," Derek replied, a teasing glint in his eyes. Casey laughed, opening up her locker and grabbing her books. Derek had almost added: "because it makes you smile" but decided against it.

"I guess that's good, because you're always weird".

"Keep thinking that, Darling" Derek winked at her, and she realized that she had been slightly flirting with him.

"Whatever".

Casey placed her books in her bag and then shut the door. She glanced at Derek and then headed back towards the cafeteria.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Derek jumped in front of her, holding her back, his eyes wild.

"I'm going to talk to Emily before lunch period is over….whats wrong with you?" Casey stepped around him and continued on her path.

Derek whirled around and grabbed her arm. "You can't!"

"Why?" Casey demanded, meeting his eyes instantly.

Derek couldn't come up with anything; the only thing that came to his mind was….

"Derek-" before any more words could come out Derek had covered her mouth with his. He wrapped her in his arms, pressing her heart to his, losing himself in that magical feeling.

Casey at first was surprised and caught off guard, but as the kiss deepened she leaned into him, feeling exhilarated.

"Casey?!" Breaking the kiss, Casey turned to see who it was who had said her name.

Emily rushed over; Sam stood back, as a throng of students had abruptly stopped their conversations and were all attention.

Emily pulled Casey to the side, her eyes wide. "Don't you know what Derek is doing?"

Casey seemed confused and a little shaken. "What? Wait, huh?"

"He's just trying to keep you away from the awesomely hot new student who came just today!"

"Em, no offense, but this is none of your business. What just happened is between Casey and me, not anyone else. So, if you would excuse us, Case and I need to talk" Derek stepped forward taking Casey's arm and leading her away and back down the empty hallway.

As soon as they'd stopped, Casey pounced. "What hot new guy?!"

Derek sighed, looking away, expertly avoiding her eyes.

"Is that really why you came over to my table and started talking to me? Is that why we were seemingly having a good time? Is that why you kissed me?"

"No!"

"Then why?" Casey had crossed her slender arms over her chest and was now giving him a look that said she was not interested in hearing excuses. Her eyes had narrowed considerably and it was almost like the blue hue that could be so soft and innocent now could pierce him with a single glance.

"Because….that guy isn't your type and…I knew you'd date him anyway and end up with your little sweet Casey heart broken and I didn't want you to be moping around at home for the next two weeks bugging me" Derek lied, barely meeting her eyes.

Casey flinched. "Derek! That's a horrible thing to say!"

Derek shrugged and looked away again.

Casey sighed, also surveying their surroundings. In the end, she was the one to break the silence. "Derek…why did you kiss me? That's not exactly part of your usual plan".

Derek could only meet her eyes in a short silent message that Casey would remember for the rest of her life.

"…Because I wanted to".

"And why is that?"

"Why did you kiss back?" Derek smoothly countered, his eyes getting that familiar mischievous look.

Casey was taken aback. "Wha…why? Uh….well you know…."

"No I don't, enlighten me" Derek pressed eagerly.

Casey pushed his chest and smiled. "Because I wanted to, why else?"

Derek smiled back. "Thought so".

"Now, what did that guy look like?"

Derek tossed an arm around her shoulders and they began a leisurely stroll down the hallway. "You don't want to know".

"Yes, I do. Tell me".

"A big twitching muscle, with a black mustache and wearing large yellow goggles".

Casey looked up at this gorgeous boy beside her. "Oh really?"

"Really," Derek pulled her closer, lowering his face towards her. "And besides, as far as you're concerned, he doesn't exist". And he kissed her.

"And that means no other girls for you either".

"Aw, mom!"

Casey playfully hit his arm and then wrapped an arm around his waist as they continued their stroll.

"Did you plan this whole thing?"

"I didn't plan that you'd say that".

"Derek!"


End file.
